Fall: Into Your Arms
by I. heart. Fnick. N. Figgy
Summary: Tyler has finally been accepted to the school of his dreams, and he and Nora are assigned to a whole new showcase. But people from the past show up, threatening to ruin the beautiful new relationship. Can Tyler get to Nora before it's too late? Tyler/Nora
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I haven't written a fanfic in a while, so please be gentle

**A/N: I haven't written a fanfic in a while, so please be gentle. Hopefully you will at least appreciate this story (lol) because I plan on making it fairly long. I am kind of disappointed, because I noticed that most of the stories in the "Step Up" category are about the second movie. But I prefer the first, so that is my inspiration. Thank you kindly and please make sure to review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Step Up, but I love it with a passion.**

**Part One: **

**Unwritten**

"Tyler!" Nora screamed automatically, crashing into the hardwood floor of the mirrored dance studio.

Tyler winced as she hit the ground, offering her his hand. "D…S…Jeez! Nora, I don't know why I can't get that right. Are you okay?"

Nora sighed, smoothing her skirt distractedly. "I'm fine, Tyler. But maybe we should change that into something a little bit less… challenging."

He nodded reluctantly. "I guess… Well, I don't want to hurt you." It was so true, but Tyler hated to sound like a wimp.

Nora hesitantly placed her hand on his muscular forearm. "I'm not worried about that. I'm worried about you. Are you sure you're all right?"

Tyler tensed defensively and then stopped himself, gently kissing her forehead. "I'm good. I guess it's just… well…" He wasn't sure if he wanted her to know about his family problems. They were the source of the awkward silence that always spread over the dinner conversations with the couple, and now they were the reason he couldn't complete the simplest of lifts.

"Camille?" she asked knowingly. Tyler shrugged. He hated feeling like he wasn't good enough to be accepted by Nora's family, but somehow that was always the effect it had on him. "Come on." She sat on the small workbench and motioned with her hand for him to join her.

Tyler sat. What was the point of refusing? It was going to happen sooner or later, and he really wasn't up for a fight. Besides, Nora always understood, all things considered.

"Now…" Nora paused, resting her head on his chest indefinitely. "What could be so bad as to make you, one of the best dancers in the entire school, totally… umm…"

"Suck?" Tyler finished. Bitter as it was, he knew that was what it had come to.

"Well, I was going to…" Tyler gazed down at her skeptically. "Yeah. So explain."

"It's just… You know that guy that Camille was crushing on?"

Nora nodded her head attentively. Tyler almost smiled. Suddenly he realized that Nora was the first girl that he actually allowed himself to fall in love with. Sure, she was attractive, but there were so many things that she had that none of his former girlfriends could have ever come close to. And she was a dancer. A thin, delicate, independent dancer…

"TYLER!" Nora practically yelled. "What were you trying to say?"

"Sorry," he snapped back to attention. "I was just going to say that he turned her down flat. And normally I would have just told Camille that he was stupid and it was his loss, but he kind of…" This was going to be the difficult part, of which Tyler was fully aware.

Nora locked eyes with him and stared him down affectionately. "Spit it out."

Tyler gritted his teeth. "He told her that she wasn't… good enough. You should have seen her, Nora. She was crushed. I've never actually seen her… cry."

"He made her cry?!" Nora was furious, and Tyler could have sworn he saw fire burning in her hazel eyes. "That little… How could you say something like that? Poor baby. She must have been so mad."

"That's the thing. She wasn't even frustrated. She couldn't even manage to throw a decent fit. She just moped around the house, like she knew what he said was true, but she didn't want to believe it." He sighed heavily and found himself looking down at the floor dismissively.

"Tyler, don't let that get to you. It doesn't mean anything. Money is just a distraction. That guy didn't deserve Camille anyway, because she's got more than he could ever hope for," Nora said quietly.

"What could she possibly have that he doesn't, Nora?" Tyler asked, suddenly rising and clenching his fists angrily.

"She has you," she answered in a small, but determined voice. "She has the most amazing big brother in the entire world, and he's always looking after her, whether she knows it or not."

Tyler looked back at her apologetically, wrapping her in his arms. "I love you, Nora," he whispered, kissing her fully on the lips. He'd said it many times before, but now it had taken on a new meaning. This time it meant that he was there for her, no matter what, and that nothing would ever be strong enough to change that.

"I love you too, Tyler." And there it was.

**Hope you enjoyed that chapter and now make sure to REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW & REVIEW!! Lol. Until next chapter,**

**C.J**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I was going to wait to update, but then an idea hit me like lightning

**A/N: I was going to wait to update, but then an idea hit me like lightning. Lol. And being the awe-inspired author that I am, I decided to update again. Hope you like this chapter.**

**Part 2:**

**Just So You Know**

"Nora!" Tyler screeched, as she fell to the ground for the second time in a row, breaking into a fit of hysterical sobs. Tyler dropped to her side. "What's wrong, baby?" _Did I just say 'baby'? _Tyler thought, smiling, despite the situation. _Man, am I whipped._

Nora allowed Tyler to embrace her, pressing her face into his arm lightly. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry? For what?" Tyler asked, obviously confused. "You didn't do anything, Nora. Just a few seconds ago you were dancing and smiling. What happened?"

Nora didn't speak right away, thinking back to what he had just said. _"This is just like this thing that my dad and I used to do. He'd pick me up by me feet and spin me around as fast as he could without breaking his back… and man, do I miss those times."_

"You said you used to do that with your dad," she whispered. Tyler smacked his forehead with the heel of his hand, knowing he had hit a nerve with that comment.

"Nora, I'm so stupid…"

"I… no… It's not your fault. I'm just sorry because I kind of… forgot to tell you something… on purpose," she stuttered, pushing away and wiping her face with her fingers. Tyler stood, facing her.

"I'm listening."

"Well… last night my mom told me that… my dad… was still…"

"C'mon, Nora," Tyler cooed, caressing her cheek gently. "It can't be that bad."

"He'sstillalive," Nora said in one breath.

"Th-that's great. But that still doesn't explain all that stuff back there," Tyler said, aimlessly pointing to the spot where they had been dancing only moments before.

Nora breathed deeply, rolling back the sleeve of her crocheted sweater to reveal a black and purple bruise spread over the length of her shoulder.

Tyler gasped. "Did he…"

She shook her head. "His _son _did. He just decided that since I was eighteen, it was all right for him to come back into my life and tell me that he had a wife, a son, and two daughters that I had nothing to do with. And if that's not bad enough, he's trying to move them all in with us. The whole stupid, dysfunctional family."

Tyler gathered her into his arms once again. "What did your mom say about this?"

"Nothing," came the muffled reply. "She's too bust worrying about her stupid ex-husband to realize that I-" Her voice cracked. "I'm not ready for this kind of change!"

Tyler nodded understandingly. After all, he knew all about dysfunctional families. "And what's up with that son of his?" he asked, trying not to sound as dangerous as he felt.

Nora was thankful for Tyler's overprotective side, in a way, because it meant never feeling vulnerable. He was the constant in her life, and she didn't care what he did to keep it that way. "His name is Jonathan," she explained, looking up at him. "And he's obviously not so happy about me being his new stepsister. And the worst part of it is, he plays violin."

"Wow. Is he really that bad?" Tyler joked. Nora giggled, turning serious almost the instant after.

"Don't you get it Tyler?" Obviously, he didn't. "Jonathan plays violin, which means he is enrolling in a school of arts. And the closest one to our house is…"

"Here?" Nora cocked her head. Tyler smiled, planting a kiss fully on her lips. "Don't worry. Everything's going to be fine. Just promise me you'll tell me next time he tries _anything_, family ties or not."

Nora hesitated briefly, before whispering, "I promise."

"Good. Now, if you don't mind, I think we should cut practice a little short today."

"Tyler!" Nora whined. "We only have three weeks until the showcase, and we have to be ready…"

"C'mon, babe, we've practiced more than enough already. Let's just go get some Ice Cream."

She smiled. "Fine. But tomorrow, you're doing pushups before practice."

Tyler shrugged. "Whatever floats your boat."

**A/N: REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!! And that's pretty much all. Tata for now!!**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hopefully I will get a couple reviews this time

**A/N: Hopefully I will get a couple reviews this time. Haha. Enjoy.**

**Part 3:**

**I Just Can't Live a Lie**

"You just don't get it, do you?" Tyler fumed, throwing his hands up in frustration. "I'm not that kind of… wimp! I can't just _hide_! I don't go looking for trouble; it just finds me, wherever I go."

"I know," Nora said quietly. "But can't you just _try _and let Miles handle this for himself?"

Tyler spun around wildly, groaning and grasping his hat. "It doesn't work that way. Miles is my man, and I gotta stick up for him. You think he's just gonna handle himself?"

Tears spilled over Nora's cheeks, and she grabbed her books silently and left. Of course, Tyler had been mad before, but he'd never taken it out on _her _before. And it was such a stupid problem. So Brett was leaving Miles in the dust _again_? He'd gotten over it the first time and Miles was better off without him anyway. What was fighting going to solve?

But the way Tyler saw it; Nora just didn't understand the rules of brotherhood. And who could expect her to after having been in such a sheltered existence? But sooner or later, something would have to give; because Tyler was _not_ going to lose Nora.

"So, what do you think about changing this move into a pique?" Nora's best friend, Lucy, asked her. "NORA!"

"Huh? Umm, yeah. That's a good idea, Luce," she answered distractedly.

"Nora, do you even know what I said?"

"Yes! Okay, no. I'm really sorry, Lucy. I just have a lot on my mind right now," she said truthfully, fingering the straps of her pink tank top.

"Weh-ell. If it isn't my favorite stepsister in the entire world. Why Ms. Nora, whatever brings you to this part of town?"

Nora scowled lightly at Jonathan, ignoring his question. "What are you doing here? Your papers don't get in until next semester."

"Well, this has been great, but I really have to go…" Lucy tried.

"Where are you off to in such a hurry, Sweet Thang?" he asked, hurriedly grabbing her arm. Nora laughed in spite of herself.

"Jonathan, just leave her alone. And you still didn't tell me why you were here in the first place. Picking up some paperwork or some-thing?" Nora asked.

He chuckled evilly, sending a chill up Nora's spine. "Nora, Nora, Nora, Nora, Nora. So innocent and naïve. Actually, I'm here to see you. Your little friend… what's his name… Brett? He asked for a little favor, and I thought 'Heck, why not lend a brother a hand?'"

Startled, Nora backed into the wall, noticing the lack of students. The hallway had somehow cleared and now it was just her, Lucy, and Jonathan. This couldn't end well.

"I have to get home, Jonathan, and I'm sure Lucy has to be somewhere, too," Nora lied, knowing that she and Lucy were meeting Miles in the recording studio.

"You just don't get it, do you, Nora?" Jonathan yelled suddenly, pressing her back against the wall fiercely. "You hurt Brett, and I've got to have his back."

Nora sobbed, remembering the fight she and Tyler had walked through hours before. She screamed with as much force as she could muster, her voice echoing throughout the hall, as Jonathan brought the back of his hand across her face.

Lucy shouted as blood dripped onto the floor. Nora was in danger, and if she didn't do something soon, then no one would. But what was there to do?

Tyler flinched, hearing the bloodcurdling scream bouncing off of the walls. "Nora," he whispered, pushing through the double doors, following the voice.

"Tyler," Brett said, stepping out in front of him to block his path. "Why the hurry?"

"Look, I'd love to stay around and…" Tyler paused, looking over his preppy attire. "'Chat', but I have to go."

"Woah, woah! Where's the fire. I wanted to show you the new… umm…" _Think fast, Brett. _"Beam. Nora would have shown you, but I think she's a little bit… busy… right now."

Tyler shook his head belligerently, pushing past Brett and through another set of doors. Nora was hurt, he felt it, and nothing was going to stop him now.

Nora cried out in agony, brushing her fingers over the bruises and scrapes on her face and arms. "Nora, let me help you…" Lucy started.

"SIT DOWN!" Jonathan yelled, pushing Lucy back to the floor. "No one's leaving until I get some answers. Now, Nora, who exactly _is _this freak that you're dating, and where can I find him?"

"Do you want the short answer or the long one?" Nora asked, smiling weakly.

"Short. And wipe that stupid grin off of your face!"

"Mmkay," Lucy answered for her. "Short answer: Turn around."

Tyler crossed his arms in front of his chest, cocking an eyebrow as if to say "How may I help you?"

"T-T-T-Tyler G-G…" he stuttered.

"Gage. And I believe you were looking for me?" It wasn't meant to be a question.

"Y-you and N-N-N-Nora? Where's your good taste gone?"

The smile faded off of Tyler's face, and he took Jonathan down without a moment's hesitation. "My 'good taste' is still good, but thanks for bein' concerned."

Nora looked down at the ground, lolling her head to the side. Tyler quickly sat beside her, examining her face, and scowling deeply at the marks that hid her beautiful features. "I'm so sorry, Baby," he said, referring to the fight they'd had earlier. "You were right, as usual, and I was so wrong. Please forgive me?"

Nora nodded, kissing him sweetly. "A-always," she choked, trying, in vain, to get to her feet, but falling back into Tyler. He caught her swiftly and fastened her arm around his shoulder, helping her and Lucy to the dance studio, leaving Jonathan on the ground.

"Nora," Tyler said, as soon as Lucy was gone. "What happened back there? Why was Jonathan so… mad?"

"Honestly, I have no idea," Nora said, refusing to look him in the eye. "He just told me that Brett was ticked, and he needed to…"

"Wait, Brett? Oh, I shoulda known that loser was in on this somehow. All of that stuff with Miles and then this… man, is that guy in over his head…" He trailed off, noticing the look of desperation on Nora's face.

"Can we not talk about him?" she asked. Tyler knew she was still sensitive to the issue with Brett, so he reluctantly obliged.

"Where did he hurt you?" he said, changing the subject.

"Here," Nora replied, pointing to the spot where Jonathan had backhanded her.

"Oh my… How did he manage that?"

Nora knew, by the look on his face, that it had to be bad. Maybe it felt as bad as it looked, but then, that would be pretty gruesome.

"He slapped me," she said quietly.

"He wwwhat?!" Tyler roared, recoiling angrily. "That little… NORA!!"

**A/N: Uh-oh! A little trouble in paradise! Want to know what happens to Nora and Tyler? Than REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW & REVIEW!! Haha. And maybe I will think of some trivia or something. But I will DEFINITELY be thanking reviewers on the next chapter, so make sure to post a little comment on your way through. Buckets of thanks!!**

**C.J**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: OKAY, SO, AS YOU CAN PROBABLY TELL, I HAVE DECIDED TO FINISH THIS STORY

**A/n: OKAY, SO, AS YOU CAN PROBABLY TELL, I HAVE DECIDED TO FINISH THIS STORY. ONLY BECAUSE I LIKE IT, AND I WANT TO EXPERIMENT AND SEE WHERE IT TAKES ME, SO PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW AS SOON AS YOU FINISH READING. MUCH THANKS.**

**CHAPTER FOUR **

**GET BACK**

Sirens sounded in front of Tyler as the huge, white ambulance came to take Nora away from him. That's exactly how he felt. Like she was being taken away from him. His new, improved life was slipping away faster than it had come. All because of Brett, and his stupid accomplice. Tyler felt like punching something, if not some_one_.

"T-Tyler," Nora croaked, beckoning him to her side.

"Hey, Baby," he said, trying his best to smile as he gazed down at his girlfriend, like he'd never wanted to see her before- stretched out on a gurney, pale and lifeless. "Can I get you something?"

"No thanks," she answered, shaking her head weakly. "I just need… need…" She let the sentence trail off.

Tyler fidgeted. "Need what, Nora?" he demanded, grabbing her hand gently.

"Need… you…" she continued. "To… talk…to Jonathan."

Tyler grimaced, but nodded anyway. Whatever it took. Whatever she wanted. "Sure, Baby. I'll be at the hospital in about an hour, then. How does that sound?"

She smiled faintly. "I love you, Tyler Gage."

Random. "Love you too, Nora. See you in a bit. I'll talk to Jonathan for you." _Sure, we'll talk. _he thought bitterly. _Jonathan's gonna get a mouthful from me. _"Are you… are you sure you'll be okay?"

Nora giggled, despite the awful situation. "Tyler, I'll be fine."

He nodded again, reassuring himself more than her. "See you in a little while," he repeated, kissing her forehead gently as the paramedics lifted her into the back of the ambulance.

"Love you," she mouthed once again, blowing him a kiss. Tyler simply nodded. This was going to be a long day.

SU SU SU SU SU SU SU SU SU SU SU SU SU SU SU SU SU SU SU SU SU SU SU

_Ugh. Why did she want me to talk to _him_? I'd rather just kill him and get it over with, _Tyler thought, shifting his weight from foot to foot as he stood outside of Nora's apartment.

"Gage," Jonathan said smugly, opening the bolted door. Tyler clenched his fist. "Can I _help _you?"

"I… ummm…." Tyler paused, trying to regain his composure. It wasn't that he had a problem knocking the light out of this guy- after what he'd done to Nora, Tyler was about ready to snap his neck- but he didn't want to hurt her. And he knew that she never pushed violence. So for Nora, Tyler would try his very best to behave.

"I don't have all day, you know," he pointed out, tapping his foot annoyingly. Tyler gritted his teeth.

"N-Nora… her mom. Is she home?" he stuttered.

Jonathan nodded. "Probably. Anything else?"

"Can I _speak _with her?" Tyler asked, more a command than a question.

Jonathan shrugged, calling for her. "You funeral," he muttered, walking away from the unfinished sentence.

"Tyler," she said, her eyes sparkling. "What brings you here?"

"It's Nora," he said carefully. "She's been… in an accident. I think… I think she wants to see you."

"I-I don't understand," the short, petite woman vented. "What do you mean an _accident_?"

Tyler grimaced. He didn't want to say it the first time. "I… She…" Tyler almost slipped up and told her about Jonathan, because he probably deserved it, but he knew that Nora would want to tell her herself, if she was planning on it. "Just… come. Please. For… Nora."

She smiled. "Thank you Tyler."

"For what?"

"For loving my daughter. There's no way I'd trust her to anyone else."

**A/N: Okay. There's a little short chapter. That's all you get for now. : REVIEW! If I get at least… three reviews, I'll think about finishing the story. Maybe. Kay, thanks, bye! **


End file.
